


Baby Talk

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Words, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Usually, when they argue, it's Sasuke saying something insensitive and her overreacting, so she's sort of thrown for a loop by the whole situation.





	Baby Talk

They've had their fair share of arguments.

Generally, they try to avoid displeasing each other, which goes well, but when you've known someone for long enough and when you're close enough, there are certain things that are just unavoidable. For the most part, they've avoided this pattern. They see Ino and Sai arguing because Sai missed a social cue that was important to her, or Kiba and Tamaki fighting because he made a passing comment about cats again, and they laugh. They'd decided when they first got married that they were done with fighting after the years that they spent on opposite sides, and so the few times that they do fight, it's usually over something very big or something very trivial that becomes something big.

She can admit that it's the second. She can also admit that the argument is largely her fault. Passing comments can mean a lot, and unfortunately, that doesn't make them any easier to filter, or make it any easier to gauge which ones will start a fight.

"You _know_ I didn't mean that," she tries again, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Usually, when they argue, it's Sasuke saying something insensitive and her overreacting, so she's sort of thrown for a loop by the whole situation.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it." His voice is as quiet as always, and overly dramatic to match.

She sighs. "Okay, fine. I meant it. But I _didn't_ mean it as an insult," she offers, and he just gives her a look as though saying something out loud would dignify the statement. His hand is on his hip in a gesture she's learned is to replace crossing his arms since he lost the second one, and she can only roll her eyes in response because, as always, her husband is _impossible_ to negotiate with. "I'm not going to argue with you if you're going to be such a--"

"Stop it!" She does, if only because of the small voice that cuts her off. Sasuke seems to freeze in place, too, and they look at each other before staring at their ten-month-old. She's pouting up at them from her spot in the corner of the room, where she's been happily playing with a stuffed rabbit.

She unfreezes after a second, rushing over to the infant to pick her up. Sarada immediately squeals in delight, and for the moment, they forget about their argument to focus on their daughter. She hasn't spoken before, outside of the babbles of a toddler and the occasional "nuh uh" or "papa" that they've agreed doesn't count as speech. Later, she will reflect on the fact that her daughter's first words were telling her to stop arguing with her husband, and she will feel guilty, and she will apologize, but for now, she just holds the infant against her chest and nuzzles her cheek against her dark hair. Sasuke rests a hand on Sarada's back and they exchange a look. "I love you," she mouths.

"Hm."

**Author's Note:**

> This was way off the prompt, but also the prompt was something I asked for from a friend so I am sure he'll understand. This also feels really bad so I'll probably delete it and write something else for today later.


End file.
